


The World Is Ugly, But You’re Beautiful To Me.

by frozengay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Death Eaters, Drarry, Drarry Drabbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, mentions of ronmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: A year after waking up in a cold, damp cell surrounded by ocean and Dementors... Bellatrix Black has no clue what her 17 year old self had done to end up in AzkabanOrA year after the war, Bellatrix wakes up from a coma in her 17 year old body and now has to face the consequences of all her future self- or past self or... some self’s actions that hurt everyone that she wants to be friend.BELLAMIONE :))
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	1. 1969

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST BELLAMIONE FIC 
> 
> inspired by a few others for sure! Ill leave you their usernames in the end of chapter notes!
> 
> Please excuse this first chapter, I am aware it sucks because I just want Bellatrix to be awkward and AnGsTy already, lmao. It’s kinda just a introduction to the trio learning that shes returning :) 
> 
> Updates very often since I have not much else to do :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Where is she?!” 

Hermione’s voice was loud, and didn’t waver as she martched up to the headmistress’ desk, who looked upon her in understanding. She looked to the portrait behind her, where Dumbledore raised his head higher than she ever could. Even in death, he knew exactly how to deal with these three far better than she herself ever could.

Ron’s face was red, while Harry held his fists tight in a ball until his knuckles turned white from the strain. Hermione was gleaming with unbridled rage as she stopped at the front of the desk. “Where.” She reiterated, fixing Proffessor McGonagle with steady brown eyes.

“Miss Granger,” The professor greeted, shifting around to look at the golden trio fully “To what do u owe the pleasure?”

Hermione sneered, slamming her hands down on the mahogany so hard that Dumbledore’s portrait rattled against the wall.   
“Hermione,” she tried again, sighing as she rounded the table, “I am aware you are upset. You have every right to be. All of you do.” She glanced pointedly at each boy, who looked as if they were about to snap, before meeting Hermione’s unwavering gaze again. “The reason we did not tell you is because, well.. there is a bit of a issue at precedent.” 

“Oh, bloody hell!” Ron huffed, shoving past Hermione to glower at the professor, who waited patiently for him to calm. “Where the hell is she!”   
As if finally realizing the woman’s stature, he dropped his gaze, moving back to a respectable distance as the woman stood to her full height, removing her hat to make the students feel more comfortable in the midst of the room.   
It seemed to work, but none of them budged.  
“Children, I assure you no harm shall come your way.”   
Hermione scoffed, the older witch ignoring her. “And we are doing everything we can to get a hold of the situation,” she continued, casting a look at the former headmaster that remained quiet in his chair, nodding along to her words. 

“I want to know where that evil wench is.” 

Hermione’s words were dark, her eyes conveying her hatred as she spoke. Minerva nodded in understanding, sighing as she summoned a silently charm over the room before relaxing her shoulders just the bit- but enough for the three heroes to falter and sit when she asked. “Sit, children. Let me explain.”

Ron lounged in the corner chair, large and boisterous by the fire place as he fiddled with a chocolate frog that was summoned upon his agitated appearance, whilst Harry sat straight at the furthest end of the couch beside Hermione, who had her eyes firmly planted to the floor.   
Minerva approached them, summoning a few mugs of butter beer for the kids. They looked up in surprise, but she feigned indignance, sipping at a mug of her own.  
“She has been in Azkaban for the last year... no one knew aside from me and Albus of her remainder in this world. We didn’t tell anyone as to protect us, rather than her, so if something did arise we would be prepared.” When no one made a sound, she continued. “She awoke from her year long coma-the ceiling having served her a time out rather than being punished by death, and the dementors found that... well, she had lost her mind.” 

Ron chortled dryly, “She never had it to begin with.” 

Minerva couldnt help but give a light laugh in response, feeling the tension simmer a decimal at the meek joke. “Yes, but... she has quite genuinely lost her mind. As Bellatrix Lestrange quite literally remembers no events leading up to or after the war, or that she ever was a Lestrange. She believes, that currently, it’s 1969, and that she is in her last year of Hogwarts.”

“And since she is truly incapacitated , me and Albus have decided that in good conscience we can not damage her in side of Azkaban, nor feed her to any of the remaining death eaters. She’s, in essence, a child...”

Hermione’s eye twitched on its own accord, as she looked up in silent question. Minerva sighed, and nodded “She will be returning to Hogwarts.” 

The sounds that came from the three was incomprehensible screaming, and she knew not a word they said had anything but malice dripping from each syllable. Her patience running thin, she muttered a charm that quickly muted them all.  
“I understand you are angry. You have every right to be. I am not asking you to be her friend, nor welcome her into any of your lives with open arms. But you must be civil. She was... she is a 17 year old girl.” 

Hermione seethed, she could see it even if she couldn’t hear the scream that undoubtedly would burst the eardrums of the other occupants in the office. Minerva sighed, knowing this wouldn’t be easy. “She is moving in on Monday. She will remain a Slytherin. I am truly sorry, children.” She shook her head, feeling waves of guilty wash over her before appareting them into the Three Broomsticks. Those kids could use a drink after the year they have had. 

She walked over to the portrait, glaring up at the smirk on the man’s weathered face. “You think this is some sort of joke, Albus?” 

He laughed heartily at that, “No, but I do so wish I couldve been on the other wall for this.” He motioned to the uncharmed painting across the room where the children had sat a few minutes prior. “Hearing the stress in your voice was satisfying but Merlin, the look on your face would have been even more splendid!” 

She rolled her eyes, and began filing through the paperwork on her desk. She could only hope that, in time- a lot of it- that they would all learn to cohabitate without another war rising...


	2. This is how you remind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t slept for more than 3 hours a night this entire week- excuse my surface level writing skills. Tomorrow thankfully is Friday and I can focus on my stories fully :)

Draco stood beside his mother, his back as straight as possible while they waited. His entire body was filled with unease as time passed, the quietness surrounding them nearly unbearable. His mother's lack of movements just made it all the worse.

He glanced up at her, but her face remained the same as it had for the last.. well, he wanted to say week but- ever since the war began. 

It only got more stoic- more refined at the news of his aunt being alive. He frowned at the memory.   
His mother instructed him to lock himself in his room for the rest of the night after the letter from McGonagle had appareted thru the floo. When he had left his room the next morning, he was surrounded by pieces of broken furniture, his mother curled into a hall with makeup stained cheeks asleep on the floor. His breakfast that morning contained 5 grams of protein- and 6 grams of blown apart scaffolding.

"Mother..." he called, plcacing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Narcissa tensed, before relaxing at the worried expression on her son's face. "I'm fine, my little dragon. Just..." angry, heartbroken, lost? "Tired, is all."

He nodded, knowing better than to push her. It wasn't fair. First his father had abandoned them after Voldemort's demise, leaving her a shell of a socialite, and now her evil sister who had tortured everyone they knew was not only alive, but returning to live at Hogwarts? If it was him, he too would blow up everything in sight. It was astounding that she was even... standing.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Mrs. Malfoy." Minerva said, apparating at the front door of Azkaban. She released a shaky breath, "Black. I'm not a Malfoy anymore." 

Minerva nodded, casting a thoughtful glance at Draco. "I understand this will not be easy for anyone, but it is of upmost importance we try our best to... be open to Bellatrix." 

Narcissa moved swiftly, coming nose to nose with the older witch "Open? I was open. I opened my home. I opened my family to her. And it is expected that I do the same again? Why should she get the right." 

Her voice was barely above a whisper now, yet they were so cold. So powerful. Just as a pure blood should be.Minerva didn't flinch. "She is not the same... she does not remember anything of who she was."

Pale blue eyes drifted to the waves that clashed harshly against the foundation of the prison, stature shifting into someone strange- something... human. "She is unwell?" 

Minerva sighed, nodding once more. "We have no clue who or what was casted on her. Time is... a dangerous and fickle thing to be tampered with." 

Narcissa nodded "Very well." She cleared her throat, all signs of vulnerability vanishing as quick as it came. "Take us to her."

-

Bellatrix growled low in her throat as another Dementor passed by her cell. She wasnt stupid. She knew what those... vile creatures did to the prisoners of Azkaban. It's what made them mad. 

She gripped at the wet pavement she sat to steady her swaying body, her head was thrumming uncomfortably hard. She muttered out a curse, feeling the power just beneath her skin and yet- she couldnt summon it. The first time since she was born that... she wasn't a... couldnt be...

She growled louder, slamming her now balled fist down against the pavement and hearing a profound crack. She hissed out, watching as the pierced skin wasn't healing. This only made her angrier. 

Bellatrix hopped to her feet, ignoring the spinning feeling from the lack of anything in her stomach as she approached the wall of the cell with a small window, looking out into the dimly lit and grimly wet corridor. The only thing illuminating it were gas powered torches.

It seemed even the most resilient place in all of the wizarding world had no magic to it. Except wards, of course. She wasn't a fool. Escaping would be a death sentence. Not as if this wasn't already, in and of itself. 

Her eyes began to get blurry from the frustration and hunger, and decided to take it out on another wall, the same bloodied fist crumbling a bit of the wall and effectively immobilizing her hand. The bones were curled up into themselves, and it was all rather disturbing. Though, she found it quite pleasant. The sight. The blood. The pain. 

A cackle filled the room, bouncing off the walls and back to her like some sort of boomerang. It was awful. The sound of her own voice. She grew rather sick of it over... god knows how long she'd been in there. 

A whisper, letting her know of an apparation Drew her attention in time to catch her professor, and someone who looked awfully like her sister... no. It couldnt be. Cissy was just 7... 

Her breath caught as pale blue eyes met her's, and she quickly bounded at the woman, only to find herself on her back. "Fucking wards..." 

"Bellatrix." Minerva called, and she lifted her head to peer at the old woman. God, she looked awful and buggy. Just as she had remembered. "Who are these people? Merpeople? Metamorphisis? Salazar, I hope not. Dreadful, dirty, bloody mud-" 

"Bella." 

Her head snapped up, her tirade stopping at the call of her name. It couldn't be. She was only 5.

"No... this is some kind of cruel joke, isn't it? Who the fuck are you?" 

She was seething now- at her wits end. Draco swallowed audibly, shying behind his mother. But he could still feel his aunt watching him- inspecting him. Narcissa moved forward to block him completely. "Bella. It's me- Cissy. I-It's been a long time since we..." she took a steadying breath "since ive seen you so..."

"What?" She pinched her brow, pursing her lips tightly "In a prison suit? Mental?"

"Young." 

Bellatrix scoffed, "I saw you at Christmas, Cissy, but what a nice way to say I'm getting old..."

She turned around when no one said a word, assuming they had left just to see the utter display of... grotesque emotion. "What."

"It's been 31 years, Bella..." 

"No." She laughed, though it lacked any humour and Bellatrix wasn't quite sure she had actually even done it. "You- it's only been a little bit since I've been away I-I saw you at Christmas... You're only five..." 

Her tears began to slip down her cheeks, shocking everyone in the room into a stupor. Without a second thought, Narcissa stepped out of her ward and took a long stride to embrace the young witch, who sobbed into her neck, her tears leaving puddles against the collar of her blouse. "You were only five..."

-

"I swear, when I get my hands on her I'm going to kill the bloody witch..." 

Harry groaned, flopping down to lay on the pavement of the courtyard. It had been over two hours of this. Ron was on an angry tyrant, planning every way he was going to hurt Bellatrix once she got to Hogwarts. It was comforting at first, thinking of the dark witch getting what she deserved. But as Hermione and him began to mellow out, Ron continued on. He talked about it all thru breakfast, thru class- even in the bathrooms. Harry had to stupefy the damn boy when he saw red hair peeking over the stall he was in. 

They were playing Gobbestones- Harry's suggestion to take their minds off things. Things were going great for the first two minutes- until Ron had to start up again.   
"I swear, 'Mione, if she tries to lay a finger on you I'm going to bloody crucio-" 

Hermione huffed, face as red as her friends hair as she looked up at him. "I do not need your protection, Ronald! And frankly, I am sick of hearing about her! Just... just shut it!" 

Her voice had raised several decimals, and the students mingling about were staring. She took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes. When she opened them they were back to their normal, soft state. "Look, I'm just... hungry. And I know Ron..." He looked apprehensive, clutching his wand between his hands. "Is so hungry he could eat a mandrake."

Harry offered her a tired smile, mouthing his thanks.

"Bloody right you are, 'Mione! Catch you there!" Ron hopped to his feet, taking off at the promise of food. Harry shook his head fondly, following alongside Hermione in silence. "You alright, 'Mione?" 

She looked up at his voice, nodding but her eyes were glazed over. He noticed her picking at her arm under her robe and frowned, stopped ahead of her. 

She looked up at him in confusion as he began lifting his bangs from his forehead. "We both have scars, from them." 

Harry touched her wrist in a silent ask for consent, and to her nod, he lifted her sleeve. "Nothing more than a reminder that we're stronger than the people that put them there. All they could do was cast a spell. But we survived. That is something they can never take from us." 

Hermione sighed, letting her hair fall in front of her face like a veil- which she was thankful for, when her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. He offered her a hug, and held her to his chest. 

After a moment, she pulled back and laughed as she wiped at her face. "Oh, Merlin. Hey, maybe for Christmas this year we can ask Mrs. Weasley to knit us some jumpers with our scars on the back?"

Harry grinned broadly at that, throwing his head back in a laugh as they walked thru the doors to the great hall, which only caused him to double over as more fits of laughter wracked thru him.

"Oh, Ronald!" She exclaimed,

Ron looked up, a fried bird wing hanging from his mouth. He lifted his grease-coated hands in a shrug, "Whawft?"

Hermione scoffed, coming over to knock him on the back of the head   
""Ron!" Ginny admonished, "It's not nice to talk with your mouth full."

Harry recovered to face a toothily-grinning Ron juggling a ridiculous amount of bread rolls and mixed pastries in his arms.

"Sorryth" he responded, at least having the decency to look mildly abashed.

He rolled his eyes, joining his two friends and trying to find something untouched beneath the bone-dry chicken wings Ron had managed to wolf down.

-

"So," Bellatrix huffed, the weight of what Narcissa had told her finally settling in. "You're my nephew. Come here."

Draco whimpered behind Narcissa's shoulder, blinking at the dark haired witch that held her hand out for him to take. "Come."

His mother nudged him, and he swallowed his pride- Salazar knows he'd never be such a Gryffindor- and approached his aunt with ease. "I'm Draco."

She mulled over his name, sizing him up. He was a bit too... lanky, in her opinion, but had the same ferocity she recognized from her sister. He took her hand, and she could practically feel the anxiety in the palm of her hand. She scoffed, but pulled him down beside her. "Draco, huh? How old are you, child?"

The boy blanched, looking to his- decidedly- pretentious boots. It must have been winter now? They were still dusted in snow.   
"17. Same as you." 

She kept her features cool, nodding to herself in thought. "Well. Mind if we get out of here? I assume that is why you're here, is it not?" 

Minerva nodded solemnly, flashing her wand at the brunette who in turn growled, eyes darkening and taking up a similar stance as she had in the war- Draco quickly stood off to the wall, as Narcissa took purchase in front of the older witch. "Stand down, Bella. She is simply trying to rid you of the spell keeping you stuck in here."

Bellatrix mulled over the words, deciding that without her beloved wand there was nothing she would be able to do. She was a strong witch, better than that old hag but- Salazar, she was starving. 

"Fine." She relented thru her teeth "Hurry up and be done with it." 

The spell hurt- whatever had been casted to keep her incarcerated in that room for a year. It also managed to keep her upright, and without it she was quickly falling... and falling... until she hit the ground with an audible crack.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Black." 

Bellatrix let out a pained grunt, rolling ther head to each side and feeling that familiar dizziness take purchase in her head. The grass must have cushioned the fall, and the stragglers didn't seem to stare much.  
Huh, the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. Odd choice to land from apparating but not too uncomfortable. The sun was blinding though, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness. After being in a dark cell the sun was... not so welcoming. 

Bellatrix stood, accepting the water offered to her and swallowing several mouth fouls before she met McGonagle's eyes again.   
"You should be resting. Your body is healing and apparting when you have had no magic available to you must not have left you very comfortable. Wait here a moment." 

It was just like that wench to leave her to deal alone with the petulance that was socializing. With half-bloods, no less. Bellatrix groused to herself, scanning the pitch for anyone familiar- well, after thirty one years, she knew that was absurd, but maybe... their kids? Strange thought to think anyone would want to reproduce with the likes of Prewitt... she shivered at the mere thought. 

Her eyes landed on a witch amongst a flock of boys, sitting casually on one of the lower rings of stands, a warm mirth playing in her eyes as she laughed at something the helmeted red haired one said. 

Her heart thudded erratically against her sternum as she took in the Gryffindor witch's entire countenance. The sculpted cheekbones, curly and natural hair that fell beneath her shoulders in sheets of caramel, and that smile... 

"Salazar snakes..." she muttered to herself, her vision of the brunette-goddess suddenly obscured by the ratty old hag. "Here. These shall fit you for now. You will be dormimg in the room of requirement that we have set up as a room for you."

Her eyes drifted back to the brunette, only to find her gone. She sighed, looking at the expectant woman. "Come along."

Bellatrix grumbled the entire journey there.


	3. Burial Ground, I Saw You There.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be devoted to one point a view per chapter, and not switching around so randomly lol. 
> 
> Also, in case you’re wondering, I changed things a bit so they’d all be back for their 7th year :)

"Ugh!" 

That was the first thing Harry and Ron were greeted to, half asleep and poking at their cold oatmeal with disinterest. It was freezing in Hogwarts, as no matter how much magic the witches and wizards put into warming the castle, the dangerous snowstorms and winds strong enough to shake the foundation took presedence. 

Hermione came pounding in, her eyebrows scrunched down in anger, her hair a frizzy ball as she stomped her way to the Gryffindor table. Even Luna wasn't insane enough to make eye contact with the raging brunette. 

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked as he stretched out his sore muscles. Only someone as wicked as Hooch would force the poor boys to practice in the dreadful weather.   
Wind resistance really knew how to strain one's entire body. 

Hermione huffed, tossing her paper right side up in front of her two best friends. Harry eyed her curiously, picking up the paper and reading over its contents. He couldn't help but laugh.

"An A? 'Minoe, you're seriously mad that you got an A?" 

Ron rolled his eyes, pulling his oversized sweater with the letter R embroidered tightly around himself. He was thankful as hell to have a mother as petulant about sewing as his. 

"No, Harry." She sneered, snatching back the paper. "I am mad because I have been studying my arse off and yet I still can't manage Occulency!" 

Harry raised his hands in a silent surrender, looking at Ron with a stifled laugh "Bloody mental, she is..."

"That's not even a course requirement, Hermione, what in Godric's name have you been up to?" 

She shrugged. The boys had been busy lately, trying to catch up on the work they had missed during the time of the war, and with all that spare time, she found herself engrossed by the restricted section of the library. "Extra credit." 

Harry seemed satisfied with the answer, and looked down at his bowl. "I cannot eat this. I think- I think it might actually stick to my throat."   
He made a show of lifting his spoon- which in turned lifted the heavy brick of oats. 

The house elves were trying their best- they really were. But they were terrified. Of Bellatrix coming to Hogwarts. Of what it would mean for them. 

Hermione had ventured down to the kitchens for a midnight snacks and stumbled upon the elves covening in a circle, the youngest, Minny, jumping out of his skin.   
"Will we be given... clothes?"   
Their cries were horrific. No one had the heart to tell them the food was borderline inedible.

Ron sighed exaggeratedly, plucking up an apple and grimacing at the fruit in disdain. "Fancy taking a trip with us to the library to help us with our Divinations work?"

She scoffed "Absolutely not. Mrs. Trelawney would know and saw off my hands." 

Harry laughed "Probably, then she'd feel right awful after." 

They fell into an easy silence, poking at their respective mush. Hermione sighed heavily, looking up at her companions with a frown "Its Sunday night..." 

Harry nodded solemnly, while Ron just looked angry. "She'll be here tomorrow morning." 

Hermione ground her teeth together, willing the dark haired witch from her thoughts. If this would be her last night free from the woman, she wouldn't spend her time dwelling on her. 

"Okay, well, we're off to the library. Come find us before dinner, yeah?"

She nodded softly, watching as the two boys left the great hall. What would she do with the remaining day fo freedom? 

She looked down at her stale oats...

Something she could digest, would be a good start.

-

"So... you married that Malfoy after all."

"Yes, seems I did."  
Narcissa looked at Bellatrix curiously, who was looking around the Malfoy Manor library in thought.   
The library was quite something- charmed so it was  
endless spirals of books, mounting higher and higher with some books acting as stairs.

She tried with her hand to accio a book to her, and the slight frown to the corner of her lips was gone in a flash as the book vibrates, but never came toward her.

"I thought you... in Az-well you said last you saw me I was five?" 

Bellatrix looked up from her concentration- she had moved on to attempting her magic with her wand, to no avail she tossed the crooked stick across the room "Bloody useless..." she drew in a quick breath, "yes, my first memory of you was back when you were a young girl... though I still wouldn't have started school, so, maybe my mind is in shambles." 

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, but nodded anyway, stepping forward to cup Bellatrix's cheeks. The other woman's eyes widened in shock, but she didnt move. Just looked at Narcissa. "Are you using your Legilimens on me?" 

Narcissa smirked at the feeling of walls being put up all around her sisters brain. "Good. You can still feel that." She took a step back, turning to pour herself a cup of tea, "But you're slow. Others would have been able to look into every memory of yours within seconds." 

Bellatrix frowned, looking to her boots. A gift from Draco. The boy was practically shaking as he handed the box to her, before scurrying off and up into his room- nearly tripping on his own two feet. He was a git, but she couldn't help but adore him. 

"My magic is just- it's locked up. I can't access it but I know it's there and- for Salazar Snakes, Cissy, no one is going to want to see my face." 

Narcissa was shocked at the fear in her sister's voice. Bella had always been such a tough girl- ever since they were kids. She only ever showed how she felt when Cygnus had... Narcissa swallowed, the memory of her older sister's cries and the pained screams only a unforgivable curse could draw from someone resurfaced..

"It will be okay, Bella." She took a deep breath, turning to look at the woman who had curled up into herself. "You- They know you aren't who they had known. It will take time but I am sure theyll learn to accept you..."

Even she sounded unsure.

Bellatrix sighed, sitting down on one of the green chaise's, head buried beneath a crown of brown curls and nestled into the palms of her hands- one bandaged as even Narcissa's healing magic seemed to repel off her sister. Lingering effects of Azkaban, to ensure if on the slim chance the convicts escaped- their magic would be of no use. Easier for the dementors to... capture them again.

Draco peeked his head into the library at that moment- and the blonde witched smiled at her son's apparent nervousness. "Hello, my little dragon. Come in, I'm sure your auntie Bella would love to hear more about you." 

At that, Bella's head snapped up and her eyes widened at the boy comically, motioning for him to take perch beside her. He relaxed his shoulders, taking the offered spot and accepting a mug of tea from his mother.   
"So, Draco, what are your plans after school?"

Draco took a sip, relishing in the warmth of the tea. "Well... I'm not quite sure, to be honest. There was always..." he looked at his mother for help, she smiled encouragingly. "A plan for me. And now there isn't, since he... died." 

He chanced a look at his aunt, who kept the same intrigued look on her face and nodded at him to continue. At that he settled, "I-I have been wanting to travel. See the world outside of Scotland."

Bellatrix took a sip of her tea, "that seems awfully lonely. Am I wrong to assume you have someone... in mind, to bring with you?"

A pink tinted Draco's pale cheeks, to which his mother snickered behind the rim of her cup, masking it as a cough at the glare her son sent her way. Bella laughed from her belly. "Oh, I see. A witch?" 

He looked everywhere but at her, and with a cautionary glance at Cissy who seemed to bust herself with cleaning up her paperwork on a table, leaned forward "... a wizard?"

He scratched at his now red neck- his snow-white skin now looking burnt at how intense his blush was. Bella grinned, bouncing on the spot "Who! I must know who to threaten to hurt tomorrow!"

At that, both blonde's looked at her in horror. Suddenly understanding, Bellatrix gasped "No, no not like that! I mean if he hurts you! Merlin, both of you need to calm down! I'm not going to do anything stupid to have me-" she took a shaky breath, eyes dropping to her boots again. "Sent back there."

Draco and Narcissa looked at each other, without another word, they came to embrace the witch. 

"I'll point him out for you," Draco mumbled into the brown curls, who laughed in reply. 

-

Hogsmeade was booming. First years whizzing about, collecting their familiars, wands, books. All the essentials for a first year at Hogwarts. Parents visibly exhausted, slouching, trying to catch up with the little wizards and witches. 

The sky was opaque, the buildings looking magical as they were dusted in a beautiful crystalline coat of snow. Hermione's cheeks were rosy, breath casting ghosts that she charmed to dance to entertain the boys and girls that giggled by in passing.

She licked her chapped lips, the cold finally settling in beneath her large winter coat. She took shelter in The Three Broomsticks, where the younger Dumbledore was busy fixing drinks for the patrons .

Madam Rosmerta siddled up to her, a cheeky grin on her face "Well, if it isn't my favourite bookworm!" 

Hermione greeted her, scanning the tavern for a free space. "We're quite busy in here I'm afraid, las."the woman said sympathetically, dancing away with a tray full of mugs of delicious Butterbeer. Hermione's throat felt dry at the sight.   
"Aww, have a heart, Rosie!" Aberforth grinned at Hermione, pulling her into his side for a quick hug. "There's always space in here for one of our own!" 

Rosmerta rolled her eyes, but a light played in them, illuminated by the soft glow of the overhead oil lamps. "Alright, alright. Theres a spot by the Malfoy boy, over there." 

Hermione held in a breath, looking at the blonde boy sitting alone in the corner. She puffed the air into her cheeks, nodding in thanks to the duo who continued with their jobs.

Draco looked... different. Soft, almost. He was nicer-more civilized at least, since the war ended. Swallowing her pride, she approached the tense wizard who looked just as stunned as she would feel if the roles were reversed. "Hello, Draco."

"Granger."

A beat passed.

"May I sit? Theres just no where else so..." 

He nodded, moving his book- Wizard of Oz- and beckoning Aberforth for another round of Butterbeers. She plucked up the book, smiling at the page that was folded in the corner.

"Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking..." 

Draco looked at her, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. "You know the Wizard of Oz?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes "Yeah, I am the muggle-born here, after all." 

He smirked, "Touché." 

The drinks arrived and she clinked her mug against his, swallowing the moan down as the first cool sip filled her belly with a comfortable warmth. "So," she placed the mug down, folding her arms on the table, "What are you doing in Hogsmeade on a Sunday? Never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy, king of the Purebloods..." she shivered in exaggeration. "Mingling with people." 

"Well, as much as I hate people," Draco laughed heartily, "Mum wanted me out of the house for the evening, so I decided to see what the big deal with this tavern is." 

Hermione took another sip of her drink, "Well, cheap drinks and good people. Quick fun."

He scrunched his face up in disgust "You sound like you're hitting on me, Granger." 

She nearly choked on her drink, "Anapneo." Draco chuckled, 

"I would absolutely never! That is disgusting! No offence just- oh god..." she felt her face flush up, and buried her face into her hands. "Godric, Malfoy!"

Draco snickered, finishing his beer in one quick chug. He looked at her, sobering up, reaching a hand out to rest on her shoulder albeit awkwardly. Hermione swallowed, leaning back out of his reach on instinct, but stopped herself before the poor boy toppled over from trying to keep his hand planted on her. "I hope you know that... I hope we can put what happened behind us." 

Hermione nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she stood. "Well," she grabbed her coat, wrapping it back around herself. "I should be heading back now." 

Draco pulled his book back to himself, "Thank you, for the drink. Oh!" She fished two galleons out of her pocket- just for him to put a hand up to stop her. "No no, it's on me."

He offered a smile, the conversation coming to a close as he flipped back to the page he was on.

Hermione was at the door when she stopped, turning on her heels and waiting till he looked back up at her   
"I shall take the heart, for brains do not make me happy, and happiness is the best thing in the world." 

Draco looked up, and smiled softly, returning to his book,

Hermione could have sworn there wasn't a calmness to his demeanour in the tavern now. 

-

It was 6 o clock now, and after her encounter with the former Death Eater, (and several pretzels she had snagged from a street vendor), Hermione found herself in the Hogwarts library, browsing the aisles. Of course, she had read nearly every book in this endless library since her first year, but one book managed to catch her eye. Perhaps from an enchantment, or a glamour- something had drawn her to that book on that particular top shelf that she had never been able to reach. It was always wedged in- as if it were stuck there on purpose. But now, it jutted out of the stacks, beckoning her.   
She knew for sure she had never read it from how it was covered in thick layers of dust. 

She looked at the book curiously, cozying up on one of the couches near Madame Pince's deck, who she had grown fond of over their shared love of literature, and cracked the old novel open.

'The Incomplete Mythology of Magical Creatures'

That explained why she had never touched it. She never was too keen on the animals that inhabited the forestry surrounding the school grounds- as much as Luna practically begged her to take Care of Magical Creatures last year- she really could not be bothered. 

She sighed, flipping open the book and skimming the pages. There was no index, or glossary but she managed to find her way around. How they eat, where they came from, mysterious and potentially real creatures- (she saw nothing on Nargles)- and... soulmates? 

She furrowed her brow, reading over the page. 

Soul Patronus. 

The knowledge that there are two patronus' destined for each other.   
Since the patronus is a charm, that produces one's animal guardian, it is thought that they must have another half. Their soul mate. 

Hermione sat back, pondering the words. Huh. So her little otter friend might have... a mate? Would that mean she had a mate, too? But wasn't that for sirens and merpeople... But some people don't have patronus', like Draco. Well, he probably could conjure one now but... she groaned, rubbing her temples. This was so confusing. 

She looked up briefly, spotting Ron and Harry approaching her with arms cradling books and faces heavy. She couldn't help but giggle when they plopped down across from her, clearly exhausted from the 10 minute walk across the school to the library.  
"So, you boys finally get assigned homework?" She mused, watching as Ron took on a sneer, while Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Not quite," the redhead grumbled, sitting up "Flitwick is on us for missing so much work last year. As if we didn't bloody save the damn place!" 

Hermione suppressed a roll of her eyes, looking down at her book once again. Of course theyd be flanked with work. "Just because you boys and I saved Hogwarts does not mean you can get by with only 4 years of educational work completed." She voiced outloud, smirking when she heard them both groan at her followed by a spell that hit them both in the back of the head like a smack from Madame Pince.

"But school is so hard," Harry groaned, "It's our last year and we can't even enjoy it! Merlin knows you'll barely see us now!" 

She looked up, saying with a smile, "What a nice gift from Flitwick for me." to which Harry stuck his tongue out at her. 

It was true, the boys were around much less, but that was fine. It allowed her the time to hangout with the likes of Ginny and Luna, and even- on the rare occasion- Draco, who had been much calmer since Voldemort's plight, proven by their encounter hours earlier. Plus, she only had class in the morning and could focus the rest of her time on exploring the school grounds and enjoying the things she missed out on.

She could finally visit her favourite spot... 

She couldn't believe she had completely forgotten about that little lake. 

She quickly hopped to her feet, shoving her book into her bag before giving a wave to her companions "I got to go, I have class early and I just need to..." she took a breath thru her teeth "Get away, for a bit."

They nodded sympathetically, hardly having time to bid her goodbye as she was out the door 

-

Hermione had her hands stuffed in her pockets, the cold air nipping at her skin. She casted a quick warming charm on herself as she trekked down the hill- past Hagrid's Hut, and further into the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't afraid of the creatures that hid inside so much, after the war, most of the worst had perished. Some still lurked but wouldn't be caught dead around a human. They had grown a particular... distaste for being around people- even for lunch.

Making her way thru the underbrush, she walked. It was quiet, her feet crunching on dead leaves and twigs as she made her way, breathing in deeply. The forest always smelt dewy- but like wood too... like a fire that was just put out. But that was how she found herself to be living. From the troll in the bathroom to the war. Always on edge- always ready to ignite once the dew melted away from the dry grass.  
She stopped at the sound of water flowing, smiling easily as she raced forward, not caring that a vine had cut her cheek as she made it into her spot. 

A sap sweet smell hung in the air, the lake glimmering in the callow light of dusk.  
The water had a peaty texture, but pools of molten gold lay naked in the light. At the bottom, smooth-edged stones glowed amber with a witchery uncommon to the modern world. She sat on a rock, admiring the glorious lustre of the water.  
No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. Monastery quiet, it was lined with pine trees and the whiff of mint wafted up to the brunette, who shut her eyes on instinct.   
The idyllic scene took every awful feeling away, leaving her with nothing but content.  
Unruffled by wind or rain, it was vault still and restful in the trees- in the water, only to be disturbed by the trout that slapped against the surface in an attempt to catch a rogue fly. The only distinct sounds surrounding her were the bumbling of bees and the heavy echo of animals clomping around. Not even the nipping midges took away the calm in the forest. 

The damp grass smelled utopian. She took a sip of water from the stream, it's taste like a sweet medicine, a potion for the spirit.  
The dale fell confessional-quiet. A startling moment came unbidden, which involved the beauty of the natural world being pulled from beneath her,  
the sound of footfall's far too close for comfort, and in a second she had her wand pulled.

Homenum Revelio

Dark, curly locks flew by, hidden behind shadows and dancing dangerously too close for her comfort.   
The only evidence of someone being around was the ball of light that eluded to the person lurking behind a tree. She felt fear grapple at her, and without another second, she took off. 

Even in her haste, she could feel the rain-pearls on the grass dancing along the bare bottoms of her feet, shoes long forgotten halfway through her escape.  
The thistles pricking her leg stung- but she didn’t slow as she heard the footfalls grow heavier behind her. 

Hermione took heavy breaths, ducking beneath hanging branches and throwing useless spells behind her. It was all too familiar at being chased with Harry and Ron when they were hiding out in the woods during the war. 

That spurred her on.

She kept running until she ended up in her dorm, closing and locking the door; casting protection spells on the room and on herself- even if she knew it was dangerous- she couldnt breathe, her lungs begging for oxygen.   
Her back slid against the door, specks of something dark in her vision. 

And that was how Ginny found her the next morning.  
-


	4. How Bizarre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :)

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I sighed as Ginny checked my every limb over again, looking for any sign of injury. After the second go around, I pushed her hands off gently, moving to stand   
"Yes, Gin, I'm fine! I just fell asleep."

Ginny raised her eyebrows  
"Against the door? With bloody feet and legs?"

I let out a sound of exasperation, pinching my eyebrow "Yes, okay? Now can I please go...?"

Ginny eyed me curiously, and I moved my weight from each foot under the scrutiny. She sighed heavily before letting me go. "Hermione?"

I stop at the threshold, my eyes tired. "I'm here if you need anything, yeah?"

I nodded and gave my best smile though it didn't quite reach my eyes, accioing my coat "Ill see you later, Gin."

I find my way out into the open courtyard, the dusk glow bathing the snow that blanketed the pavement like gold. The frigid cold nipped at my cheeks until they surely turn pick, but i relish in the relief it provides my flushed skin that contains my hay-wired brain. Running from Bellatrix well... it had been awful.

Not that I fully knew it was the infamous dark witch, but the onyx eyes peering at me from between the brush was... familiar. And while I definitely could have held up my own, and battled the foe that lurked in the shadows- I couldn't. My chest had constricted painfully, lungs gasping for air as hot tears made their way down my face. I was... terrified. I hate her. I hate her with every bone in my body and yet no matter what I do, no matter how strong I become she's there waiting in the wings to strike me down... 

My scar began to burn.

I took a foggy breath, pulling my wand from my pocket to cast a patronus charm. The little otter swam circles around me, it's chittering delightful to my ears as the pounding of blood slowly subsided. Not only was having to summon the little animal a cause for happinesss- the memory of Christmas morning with my parents floating in my head- but the little animal was always so happy. Sure, it may be a charm, but damnit if I couldn't find comfort in it.

I shook my head free of the thoughts plaguing me, running my fingers along the back of the otter that peered at me   
"I read a book yesterday, little one."   
She perked up, blowing bubbles happily. I scratched beneath her chin, seeing the upturned smile. "Did you know you have a soulmate?" 

Her eyes widened comically- and I couldn't but laugh. If patronuses could panic well... she definitely had cold webbed flippers. "It's alright, it's alright. Love is scary, I know." I looked out at the snow crested mountaintops. "Well, I don't know but... I'm sure whoever he or she is," I send the little one a pointed look "will be lovely." 

I watched as she yawned before curling into a ball, dispelling the charm to allow her to rest. It wasn't everyday that your only friend was a conjured animal and yet... here we were. 

I rubbed at my eyes, the lack of sleep having made my eyelids stick together uncomfortably, the cold bite of the air only serving to make the dryness worse. 

"Hermione?"

I turned to look at Luna, wispy and illusory as ever. She held two mugs, and approached me, handing me one with a lion on it. Hot chocolate. I sighed happily. 

"What are you doing up?" I ask, my voice hoarse. 

She shrugged, "I was up in the owlery. The sky looks beautiful from up there." She turns to look at me, leaning in as if she was sitting on the biggest piece of information "The Nargles told me you'd be out here..."

Of course.

The sleep deprivation was getting to me, as I cackled like a mad woman at that. "Of course they did. Well, it was sweet of you to think of me, thank you Luna." I took a sip, grateful for the warmth that flooded me. I never even bothered with a warming charm. What was wrong with me? 

"Bellatrix is here."  
Luna said, as if it were the most simplistic thing.  
Maybe it was, but the words were heavy.   
"Is she?" I muttered, taking a sip and relishing in the way it scorched my tongue. 

"Yes. She is in the great hall in fact. I believe Headmaster McGonagell is giving her her schedule." 

I nodded numbly. "She looks sad." 

I looked at the blonde curiously at that, but she seemed oblivious to the words as they left her. She began talking about random things, and I tried my best o follow along. I think she knew I wasn't listening but wanted to offer me... anything, other than thinking of... her.

After a while, the sun was fully overhead, casting the sky in a pale blue hue, my mug empty, and mind at ease. "Well, I must be going, I have to visit Neville before class begins."   
She gave me a gentle squeeze on the arm, and I smiled at her. "You'll be alright, Hermione."

I squeezed her hand back in trepidation, before she skipped back into the warmth of the school.

I took a final glance at the calm in the air, as students began filing into the courtyard. I prepared myself for the storm, dragging myself into the school and into the great hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry sat with Ginny, laughing at something I couldnt quite decipher. Ginny and Harry wore their Quidditch gear- ready for the first match of the year. I couldnt help but laugh at the way Ginny's arms had gotten more muscular than Harry's over the summer. 

They noticed me, and gave me warm smiles, motioning me over. I sat across from the boys, beside Ginny who immediately began shovelling food onto my plate. I didnt argue, my stomach grumbling loud enough for the Veela's to hear. 

I tucked into a bit of sausage, chiming in as they conversed. It was mainly about the game later. Slytherin against Gryffindor. It set the pace for every game afterword, and her friends were too proud to accept anything other than a win- and unfortunately, the Slytherin's seemed to be too. 

Draco came by, a smirk tugging at his lips at Harry.   
"Well well well, looks like Potter thinks he can still play with the big boys. Thought you'd have learned after all these years."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shove off, Malfoy." Though there was no real bite to his words. Draco flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the smirk growing as they exchanged heated stares.  
"And you, littlest red?" His gaze now focused on Ginny, who raised her chin with confidence at him   
"You aren't shaking? 

She narrowed her eyes at him, a sneer evidently clawing its way to her face. I smacked Draco on the arm, who raised his hands in defence.   
"Hey, I'm just trying to spare you all the heartbreak when we beat you for a consecutive third year in a row."

He stalked off, and Ginny had mischief playing in her eyes as she plucked up a pomegranate from the bowl set out in front of us, casting a charm on it. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron whispered to her, eyes wide "You're going to kill him with that thing!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh relax, Ronald. It's just a simple Locomotor Mortis, he'll just fall on his face in front of everyone. Hardly lethal." 

She smirked as she wound her arm up, the fruit sprightly as it flew at an incomprehensible speed toward Draco's back, the look of shock on everyone's faces in the great hall was the icing on top of the cake at getting to see the fruit splatter all over Draco's favourite jersey.

Just for the fruit to be caught in someone's hand.

-

Ginny's eyes were wide; Ron's spoon of cereal falling from his mouth. 

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, turning to meet onyx eyes, fiery and unreadable.   
Her throat felt like it was closing up, her entire body paralyzed by the menacing aura of the older witch. That fear from earlier became a tangible, living force as it crept over me like a hungry beast. 

"Bellatrix..." 

The woman in question looked... pissed.   
"Who in Salazar's name was throwing this at Draco?" 

The platinum boy looked shocked too, smugness washed off by his Auntie's words. Everyone quickly turned to point at the youngest Weasley, that shrunk down against her brother. 

She sauntered over, eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the redhead, tilting her head to the side like a dog. Harry was stood, his fist white around his wand. Ron kept a stoic expression, an arm wrapped protectively around his little sister that cowered under the dark gaze.   
The witch sniffed, looking down at the brunette who'd yet to react in any way to the witch's presence.  
She said nothing, here eyes softening at the brunette. Hermione looked up briefly, schooling her features with practiced ease and lowered her gaze back to the table 

"Next time you throw something at my dear nephew," she motioned vaguely in the direction behind her, where Draco had the points of his ears tinged pink in embarrassment. "Throw a orange. He hates those." 

With that, she winked at the group before sauntering back to Draco, leaving the trio and Ginny to gape. 

Ginny was the first to recover   
"What... the fuck was that?" 

Hermione stood abruptly, ignoring the hands that sought her out "Hermione..." Harry murmured standing and coming around the table to look at his friend. She kept her head low, the tears welling in her eyes hidden by a veil of hair.  
"It's okay... she won't hurt you."

Ginny busied herself with sending deathly glares at anyone who dared to look at Hermione, while Ron took it upon himself to glower at the woman across the room who watched on in interest. Harry quickly helped her out of the great hall, and once they were far enough away, the brunette had collapsed, tears puddling into Harry’s robes.

No matter what he did or said, she was inconsolable.


	5. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what consists of a short chapter. Like is a thousand words short? Is over 3k long? I have no clue. Anyhow, here was a lil chapter. I’m not trying to stall between them but I am quiteeee busy with trying to write my 25 days of bellamione when I’m 9 days behind already and trying to manage writing a 1500 word research essay and have a full time job with children so, please bear with me I’ll update as soon as I can!!! :) thank you for all the kudos and love

The sobs had quieted into hiccups by now, Hermione's cheeks flushed from her outburst and caked with dried tears though none fell anew. Harry had spent the past twenty minutes twisting his wand in every which way, little characterized animals hopping around in the field of smoke, which had kept the silence from consuming Hermione entirely. He knew, no matter how strong she had shown to be, that even she needed someone just to be there. So he was. Whenever she needed him.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered out, the words muffled by the sleeve of her jumper she had her face buried in, resting on her pulled up knees. He reached a hand out, rubbing her back comfortingly "It's all right, 'Mione. I was sick of Draco being a pompous ass, anyway."

She snorted, and the heaviness in the air seemed to lighten as the brunette straightened up, wiping at her cheeks. "It just- ugh. I cannot stand this. Letting someone just.." she waved off noncommittaly "Control me."

"Come on, 'Mione." Harry stood, dusting his pants off, his eyes lit with a fire "You're _Hermione Granger_. You're not going to let anyone, let alone Bellatrix _bloody_ Lestrange ruin your year final year!”

Her lips twitched, accepting the offered hand after a moment more.

"Thank you, Harry."

He nodded, enveloping her into a hug before summoning the time with a flick of his wand "Looks like we ought to get to class. You have potions, yeah?"

  
  


I nodded, trying to get the mascara I had decided to wear out of the mess of my tangled hair. "Well, we'll catch you at lunch hopefully, assuming Flitwick doesnt try and bury us in work."

She laughed heartily, picturing the man standing on top of the Ron and Harry sized mountain of textwork. "Good luck with that."

He waved goodbye, taking off in the opposite direction before he'd end up late and likely at the wrong end of an incarcerous spell. 

She moved thru the throngs of students, head hung low. Her feet barely lifted off the tiled floor. _How did she manage to just...walk in and suddenly nothing was okay? I didnt even see her but I knew just by the sound of awe husky voice that she was just as awful as before.._

Ginny saddled up beside her best friend, a twinkle of mirth in her brown eyes when Hermione jumped at the feeling of an arm swung around her shoulders. “Godric, Ginny! You nearly gave me a heart attack..” The girl mentioned smiled broadly "There you are, Mione, ive been looking everywhere for you!"

She rolled her eyes "Does everywhere include the pastries that I know arrived shortly after I left?"she said, shoving the Quidditch player into a few first years. 

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly "So... do you wanna talk about what happened back there-"

"No. Absolutely not." Ginny nodded empathetically, spinning her wand between her forefinger and thumb "Tryouts are tomorrow, if you wanna come watch?"

She snorted "Yes, I'm sure you need to tryout for the Quidditch team, Miss Chaser."

She shrugged nonchalantly, though her smile was anything but. "What? I can't pass up the opportunity of destroying everyone else's dreams."

The two Gryffindor girl’s stopped at the threshold to the potions room, Ginny keeling over in laughter once the conversation topic of whether or not _Madam Hooch ever tasted cooch_ dwindled to an end upon the horrified expression on Hermione’s face. The latter having exclaimed _I have a very vivid imagination!_ as they passed the teacher in question.

Hermione kept her lips pursed as her shoulders shook with controlled laughter at the mere fact Ginny had been able to conjure up something so absurdly strange. But yet, no matter how fucking bizarre the topics were the ginger managed, it never failed to lift the brightest witch from her horrid moods. 

The laughter only stopped as Draco and his aunt pressed between the two to enter the class. "Excuse us, Granger, Ginny." He politely muttered out, dragging a young Bellatrix behind him before she could stop to say anything- _if_ she had wanted to say anything.

Thankfully, Draco didn’t even entertain the possibility as he forced the dark haired witch into the seat beside him at the very opposite side of the room from where Hermione’s usual seat was.

Ginny immediately recovered, her eyes searching over Hermione’s stone-still state in silent question. "Do you wanna get out of here? I can cover for you."

Hermione _was_ about to slip out- give up on whatever it was she thought could be handled by confidence and childish jokes when the door slammed and locked behind her, Snape angling his wand at it conspiratorially. 

Hermione flinched at the sudden room of eyes on her, bowing her head in embarrassment before slipping into the chair beside the youngest Weasley when the professor tutted at her.   
  


She refused to look at the woman that watched her across the room, though she felt as if decrepit holes were going to be marred into her skull forever by the time the class finished. 

Instead, she focused absurdly on the features painting the man's face. He couldnt be much older than 60 now, but his face was weathered and every expression duller. He scowled at her, and she quickly averted her gaze to the quill in front of her, deciding to count the bristles.

She saw as a small paper bird flitted across the desk and stopped beneath her nose, unravelling into a note adorning a small smiley face. Hermione let out a heavy sigh, making sure Snape wasn't watching before ripping open the note.

_Dear, Granger._

_Im sorry about my auntie. It seems even in the face of complete isolation, she's still a smart arse. I'll make sure she leaves you alone._

_P.S, I read another one of your muggle books. I believe the name is Dracula. Quite silly, really. Imagine if vampires acted like garlic was a poison? My godfather Vladimir would have a field day._

Hermione smiled to herself, shaking her head. Draco really _had_ been offering out an olive branch after all. Perhaps Narcissa and Lucius' divorce had something to do with it. Why else would he be interacting with a muggle born, for? Of course, the time at the Three Broomsticks left him no choice, as he sooner hexed than be seen as impolite in a social setting where members of the 28 families killed about. But from his own volition did he send her that little bird. It was strange... but it was nice. 

"Miss. Granger." Snape drawled, a hand pointing to the front table. "Would you like to demonstrate the works of Amortentia?"

  
The witch shook herself from her stupor, looking at her expectant professor. 

Hermione tucked her lip between her teeth. _Amortentia? Godric, that was the most embrassing potion to have to demonstrate in front of a classroom full of people._ She groaned, elbowing Ginny in the ribs at the sound of her sniggering.

"Yes, professor..."

She made quick work of grabbing each ingredient off the shelves; the recipe living freely in her head since reading ahead in year one one particularly lonely Friday evening. She brought them together by the cauldron, sighing as she plucked up the first bottle.

"Amortentia comes from the Latin term, ‘ ** _Amor Tentia,’_ **which literally means love held. It's the most powerful love potion and therefore, the most dangerous. You first need to add one ashwinder egg, followed by some rose thorns." She looked pointedly at Seamus "You'll want to be careful with these. They do hurt."

"Next, peppermint oil, easy to find, unlike moonstone which is the hardest ingredient on the list. Now,"

She picked up her wand, muttering an incantation at the cauldron, "Stir until spirals of steam arise. That is when you know it is ready."

She stepped away from the cauldron, wanting to avoid having to tell the entire room what she smelt. It was an all too intimate and consuming moment she didn't feel all too compelled to share. Snape nodded his head, stepping back up to the cauldron "Thank you, Miss Granger. Perhaps one of your lackluster classmates would like to tell us what they smell.”

His eyes quickly narrowed in on the dark headed witch, who seemed none the wiser. With a sneer he motioned to her with his wand. "Come now Miss..." his eye twitched, "Black. Why don't you share with everyone what you smell."

It was a deliberate, and if you didn’t know Snape, cruel thing to do to someone on their first day, but then again, how could anyone be rude to someone of her caliber?

Hermione snapped her gaze down to her fingers that threaded anxiously together, her heart pounding against her rib cage louder than the screeching of a stool or the sounds of boots moving toward the front desk.

"alright erm..." Bellatrix sounded much younger, Hermione realized, and her eyes desperately wanted to see if she looked- _no, Hermione, stop this._

"Parchment. No no, old books sort of. Something in the library that no one has ever touched." The cackle was mellowed out into a soft chuckle. "Cinnamon,"maybe she could just... chance it. Just to be sure the witch was doing it right...

_Doing what right? You made the potion._

She ignored her subconscious' chastise, and flitted her eyes up to meet onyx.

She felt her heart stop, plump red lips moving and dark hair that was still so frizzy and yet it framed the witch's pale face perfectly. Cheeks that carried a youthful chubbiness to them, and- _God's, had she always had that smile?_

The image of young Bellatrix kept morphing into the sinister, maddened one that had pinned her down while engraving that awful slur into her arm. Warm onyx turning fiery and shifty- that bright smile turning crooked and rotten.

  
Suddenly unable to stomach the constant shifting, she allowed her gaze to fall back to her quill. _Where was I? Oh yes, 231.._

Ginny poked Hermione in the ribs, effectively drawing her from the task at hand. She met curious brown eyes with her own glazed over, eyebrows furrowed in concern "What?"

"are you alright? You look... flushed."

Hermione tucked her teeth beneath her lip, "Yes, yes fine. She just... she looks so much younger, doesn't she?"

Ginny smiled sympathetically, drawing the taller witch into an awkwardly positioned embrace."She does. Looks a lot like Sirius, doesn't she?" 

Hermione nodded absently, looking back to the front table without even thinking to _thankfully_ find it had been taken back by Snape, his features stoic and much less intoxicating. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Black. I'm sure you'll find your match."

A snicker came from Draco, leaning back smugly "Yeah, perfect match with Pince." The class erupted into laughter, only increasing tenfold as Bellatrix pushed Draco from his stool.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips at the quip. _That would be a sight... painful, dreadful, eye-gouging-worthy, but a sight none the less._

"Yes, yes, very funny. You're all excused, but I shall expect each one of you to brew your own Amortentia next class. Do not think I won't ask you what you smell, either. I do not particularly care for hormonal antics...”

Hermione rolled her eyes again, grabbing her things and quickly pushing her way through the flock of students to avoid being left behind with the bickering between Draco and his aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these lovely writers and their amazing fics:)
> 
> looktotheedges- Through Sand And Sea  
> Witchylove14 - Let The Light Come and Take Me


End file.
